


Nothing Like Camping in the Rain (Josh Dun)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Twenty One Pilots, josh dun - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: requested by anonymous:It would be so awesome if you could do a josh dun x reader where they’re calming and it’s either rlly fluffy or really smutty I don’t mind but they like build the tent together and stuff xword count: 377warnings: none





	

Camping was Josh’s idea. One hundred percent Josh Dun’s idea and he was horrible at it. How could he enjoy it if he couldn’t even set up a tent?

You stood, staring at the mess of canvas and poles with your hands on your hips, pouting. Josh stood on the other side, flushing with embarrassment. “I swear, I thought I had the instructions in the bag, babe.”

You scoffed and rolled your eyes, smiling a bit, “Sure, Josh, I’m sure you did!” You stepped over the canvas to look at the tent from his view, “I’m sure you didn’t purposely leave it at home to struggle with this.” His snicker and the way his hand wound around your waist gave him away, his chuckle reverberating through your body. Eventually you both bent to try and build the tent again, getting caught in the canvas, tripping over his feet as he tumbled and landed hard on his back. For a second you stood over him, both of you looking at the other shocked.

After a heartbeat you bent over in laughter, gasping for breath. Josh laughed, too, turning over onto his side. “I don’t know what I’m doing,” He giggled, “What’re we gonna do?” And, because your life with Josh Dun was some sort of cliche movie trope the sky opened up and released down thunder and rain, causing you to pause in fear and then shriek.

You hopped over Josh, leaving him behind, to sprint toward the car. It was up a hill and you could hear Josh calling after you, his laugh echoing around the trees as you slipped up the hill and frantically called out to him to unlock the car for you.

“No,” He yelled, finally catching up with you, tackling you to the ground, “You left me! Left me for dead!” Josh howled overdramatically, tossing his head back. You pried the keys from Josh and unlocked the car, scrambling in the backseat as Josh followed you, shivering. You sat up against the back seat.

“I’m freezing,” You complained. Josh didn’t say anything but he leaned over and pressed a hot kiss against your pulse point. You gave him a side eye, pulling Josh closer to you, “Is that how we’re gonna play it?”


End file.
